fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetheart Pretty Cure
Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first fanseries written by DreamNotePrincess. The main motif is treasures. Its successor is Amulet Pretty Cure. Summary List of episodes for Sweetheart Pretty Cure When five lights are sent from the Dream Kingdom, three fairies; Chaoko, Hero and Yoru find out their the lights belonging to the Sweet Mirror, a magical item to turn five special girls into the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure! The queen gives the fairies the Cure Charms and send them to Earth before the Dusk Kingdom could catch up to them! Meanwhile in Hope City, a young girl named Ayano Rose moves into Treasure Town, a small town in Hope City. There, she meets her old friend Junko along with three new friends Kagami, Naomi, and Maki. What the five girls don't know their the Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure Ayano Rose/Cure Rose- Ayano was born in America from a Japanese mother and an American father. Due to her father's job, she and her family moved to Hope City's Treasure Town. Ayano is friendly and helpful, as well as being smart. She loves to grow flowers on her spare time. As Cure Rose, her theme color is pink and her treasure is flowers, mainly roses. Akiba Kagami/Cure Mirror- Kagami comes from a busy rich family. Since her family travels a lot she lives with a family friend, who happens to be Maki. Despite her family's jobs they try their best to be their for her daughter. Kagami dreams of being famous, but hasn't found her place in the preforming world. She's part of the chior club in school, and is one of the best singers. As Cure Mirror, her theme color is yellow and her treasure is mirrors. Hayashi Naomi/Cure Clover- Naomi was once a helpful girl who would take time out of her own to help others. After the divorce of her parents, and not saying bye to her dad. She dropped her helpful nature, and went on to being alone. When Ayano came into her life, she slowly, but surely started coming back to her helpful nature. As Cure Clover, her theme color is green and her treasure represents luck or clovers. Aozora Maki/Cure Bubble- Just like Ayano, Maki is a smart girl who is an inspiring artist. She and her family are friends with the Akiba family and have Kagami live with them, during her family's travels. She loves birds, and gets a pet bird named Bebe. As Cure Bubble, her theme color is blue and her treasure is under the sea treasures. Moriyama Junko/Cure Lavender- Ayano's old childhood friend when they we're kids, and the tomboy member of the group. Her family used to visit America to meet up with Ayano, but stopped due to her family getting a new job. Junko is the excited and loyal one of the group. As Cure Lavender, her theme color is purple and her treasure is nature. Miyara Sayaka/Cure Music- A young girl who lives in the Dusk Kingdom as a servent to Frost, Ivy and Boulder. She's friends with Ayano. She becomes Dark Flower in SHPC14, but reforms into SHPC19. She's later revealed to be the sixth Pretty Cure. As Cure Music, her theme color is white and her treasure is a music box. Dream Kingdom Chaoko- The little sister of Hero and Yoru. She was the first one to discover the lights in the first place. Hero- Chaoko's big sister, and Yoru's twin. Hero is the more wise one, and seems to have knowledge of the Pretty Cure. Yoru- Chaoko's brother and Hero's twin. He tends to be the silly one of the group. Queen Esmeralda- The queen of the Dream Kingdom. Despite being queen she's a small fairy. Dusk Kingdom Frost- The first member of the Dusk Kingdom. He tends to be the cool type, and creates ice themed, Waruoni's. Ivy- The second member, and the only girl of the Dusk Kingdom. She creates plant themed Waruoni's. Boulder- The third member of the Dusk Kingdom. He's the brute of the group. He creates strong build Waruoni's. King Dusk- The ruler of the Dusk Kingdom. Waruoni- The monster's of the day. They are created with black crystals the Dusk Kingdom has and turns items into monsters. Items Sweet Mirror- The transformation item of the series. Its a white compact mirror with a heart on the top. Cure Charms- Small heart shapped charms to help the cures transform. Cure Jewels- A wand that the Pretty Cure receive's later in the series. Locations Hope City- Its a big city near Treasure Town. It is known to have a big shopping district. Treasure Town- A smal town near Hope City. Its a more relaxing town for those who don't want to live near the city. Genseki Middle School- The school where the Pretty Cure attend. Dream Kingdom- The kingdom where Chaoko, Hero and Yoru live. Dusk Kingdom- A dark kingdom where the antagonists lives. Media Links: Read on AO3 Read on Wattpad Movie: Sweetheart Pretty Cure The Movie: Rescue at the Land of Imagination! Trivia Back in 2012, the series was once a crossover with the hit show Total Drama (basically its fourth season; Total Drama: Revenge of the Island). The series was re-written and changed around 2015-16 to be more of a fan series. This is the first ever Pretty Crue fanseries, DreamNotePrincess ever wrote.Category:Fan Series Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:User:DreamNotePrincess Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure